1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to smart cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart cards may be called chip cards or integrated (IC) cards. The smart cards can be divided into contact mode cards, contactless mode cards and mixed cards based on a method of using them.
Due to a receiving voltage in the contactless mode card, the performance may be affected when the current consumption is increased.